Catching Life
by Eminsonforever
Summary: My thoughts on how is should have ended.


_**Disclosure: I own nothing**_

Greer Pov

Brenna and I are sitting in her living room watching TV, when the phone rings. Brenna answers the phone and says "hey April how is Italy." She sits down in the chair and looks about ready to cry. Then she says "what do you mean you're staying, you can't what about mom and grandma."

I get up and walk over to her, as her sister and best friend [even if she won't admit it] tells her she's not coming home. As she hangs up the phone and begins to cry I hold her. Telling her over and over how much I love her. "Bren do you want to go up stairs and lay down." I ask knowing she is most likely going to cry herself so sleep. She slowly makes her way up stairs; I meet her up there after getting a bottle of water. She is setting at the end of the bed, as I make my way to her. "Bren baby drink some water please" I say so she doesn't get dehydrated.

We lay down and Brenna cries herself to sleep. I feel so helpless not knowing what to do. I know how much Brenna loves her sister, but I understand why April would want to stay in Italy. I mean she survived cancer, and then her husband died and left her alone. Though as Brenna girlfriend I could never tell her that. If that's what I am we still haven't talked about us now that I'm back.

As I wake up I hear Brenna and her mom down stairs talking. I slowly get up and go down there with them. They are eating breakfast as I join them. "I was about to send Brenna up to get you, Greer sweaty how are you." Mrs. Carvers says as I set down, I smile and tell her good morning. Brenna doesn't even look up from her pancakes. She just slides her hand in mine as a way of saying hello. Her mother excuses herself to go get ready for work.

I look over at Brenna and notice that eyes are red and puffy. "Bren honey you look exhausted." I say as gently as I can. "Thanks that's exactly what every girl wants to hear from their girlfriend." She says with a sarcastic smile on

her face. But all I can focus on is the fact she said girlfriend. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it, you all ways look beautiful." I say as she smiles at me I bite my lip and ask "did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend, I mean I know now probably isn't the right time to talk about it with everything going on" she cuts off with a kiss as I keep rambling "shut up I love you nerd. I know that I have been distracted since you came back, first with Finn and then with this. But I'm glad you back even if it's only for a couple of days." She says with that smile that makes my heart melt every time.

"I wish I could stay long but one of the reasons I came is to tell you my dad got transferred to Europe." I say as both our hearts break. "What do you have to go with him?" She asks looking at me with tears in her eyes again.

"Greer when does your father leave" Brenna and I turn around surprised not knowing her mom was behind us." Next month that's why he let me come this weekend to say goodbye." I say hearing Brenna sniffle next to me. "I have to go with him or to California with my mom. I have to choose by next week" I turn to look at Brenna "if I choose my mom at least we can be in the same country, I mean it's only until graduation any way." I say looking Brenna's eyes.

"Huh well I have to get to work girls see you later" Mrs. Carver says as she leaves work. "Can we just pretend that it's a normal day, without the pressure of saying goodbye hanging over our heads" Bren asks with a pout. I smile and say "So ice-cream and a movie or get dressed and go out." Brenna rolls her eyes as if I should know the answer before even asking. "What do you think has been that long since we hung out that you don't know the answer?" she says.

I just laugh getting up and going to the freezer to get the ice cream, and going up stairs. We plop on Brenna's bed; she gets her laptop and turns it on. "What do you want to watch, let me guess a musical?" Brenna says as she laughs because she knows me so well. "How do you know me so well" I ask honesty wanting to know. "I love you" she says looking me in the eyes with a look I haven't seen in a while. I kiss her and she pushes me to lie back on the bed. She climbs on top of me kissing on my neck, driving me crazy, the movie and ice-cream forgotten as clothes start flying off. We make for the first time in months, both of us trying to memories the others body. Knowing it could be the last time though neither of us saying it. We fall asleep after hours.

We wake up hearing the front door shut and Mrs. Carver says "girls I'm home are you here." We both get dressed and go down stairs. "How was your day." She asked smiling. "It was okay I guess, I'm mean it's hard to have a great day knowing my sister is in Italy forever and girlfriend is moving further away from me. Why is everything sucking for me all at once?" Brenna says make me remember the truth again.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mrs. Carver says slowly. "Greer I spoke to your parents today and they have agreed that with it being senior year, that you should have to start over again." She paused as is for dramatic tension. "And since we have an extra room with April no longing living here that you could stay here." Brenna and I start smiling and hugging when Mrs. Carver interrupts." There will be rules though number one no sleeping in the same room, the door stays open if you're in the same room. Number two a curfew, 10p.m on school nights and 11p.m on weekends. Number three you both have to keep at least a B average at school. No getting in trouble at school or with the law. Brenna I'm serous, if you both can't do this Greer has to move to one of her parents." She says smiling when she sees our faces.

"Mrs. Carver are you for real my parents said I can leave here, with you and graduate with Brenna and they're not going to cut me off." I ask because they had said they would cut me off if I kept dating her just a few months ago. She smiled and said "I'm for real they won't cut you off, if you follow the rules." I nod my head showing I understand. "They said for you to call them to talk so why don't you do that." She said handing me the phone as she walked off. I kiss Brenna before I call my parents.

I decided to Skype them instead, my mom faced popped up right before my dad's. "Hi guys Mrs. Carver said you wanted me to call you?" I ask smiling at them. "Yes, we know she told you what we decided." My mom asked "Yes ma'm I can follow the rules." I said looking at them with hope in my eyes. "You can stay but if you break the rules you will come stay with me in England without whining about it." My dad says with a stern face that I know means he is serious. "Yes sir, I understand and I promise I will follow them." I say hoping they won't change their mind. "If you follow them and keep your grades up after graduation, we will pay for you and Brenna to go to visit her sister in Italy for the summer. Do we have a deal?" My mom asked looking straight at the screen. "We have a deal" I say happier then I have been in a while.

After hanging up I sit on Bren's bed. Trying to process everything, wondering if I should tell her the deal I made with my parents. "Hey if you stare at the floor any harder it might burst into flames." Brenna says as she sets next to me. "I was thinking about what my parents said. They said if we follow the rules they will pay for us to visit April this summer." I say looking at her hoping she understands this is a big deal for my parents. Considering they wanted us to break up a few months ago. "Really they said that, I thought they hated me?" she asks with a nervous smile.

I kiss her gently. And she pushes me back on the bed; she straddles me with a mischievous smile as she runs her hand up my shirt. I shudder underneath as she nibbles on my neck knowing it drives me crazy. "Baby please don't." I breathe out breathlessly, as she takes her shirt off and her bra. "Don't what baby, don't stop? Don't keep going? What do you want me to do?" She whispers in my ear as she unclips my bra and cups my breast. "Don't leave a mark I'm not wearing a turtleneck on my first day back." I say knowing it will bring out the competitive side off her, and that's exactly what I want this time.

She unbuttons her pants and unzips them, taking them off while she is licking and sucking my pulse point. She then undoes my shirt pushing it down my shoulders; I flip us over and take my pants off. I start kissing her neck while holding her hands above her head, I knit our fingers together. As I reach were the neck and shoulder met I start nipping at the skin. She starts struggling underneath me. I laugh as she bucks her hips up into mine. "What is it Bren?" I ask knowing exactly what she wants. "Please don't tease me I need you." She whimpers so desperately I fell myself get wetter. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it baby I swear." I say as I start kissing down her chest licking and sucking the nipples. My hands running up and down her thighs, Brenna moaning and writhing under me is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. "Touch me please." She says as I start licking her abs. "I am touching you." I say as she starts getting mad that I'm teasing her. "Damn it you know what I mean, please baby I need you." She says as she begins to buck up against my thigh, I fill how wet she is so I take pity on her. I kiss her thighs and the short curly hairs of her pubic area.

I run my fingers though her soaking wet slit and I slip one finger in I always forget how tight she is. She keeps bucking wanting more so I push a second finger in pumping faster. Liking and sucking her clit, Brenna's fingers are tangled in my hair holding where I am. I enter a third finger in and brush up against her g spot. I pump harder and faster as she starts clamping down. I bring her over the edge, I slow down my movements. I stop after she comes down from her high; I slide up the bed and hold her as she starts to fall asleep. "I love you Greer, and when I recover I'm so paying you back." She says as she falls asleep "I love you too Bren" I say knowing no matter what she is the love of my life. And I would do anything for her.

The next day as we get ready for school the doorbell rings. We go down stairs and see my dad was here. "Dad what are you doing here, you haven't changed your mind already have you?" I ask nervously. "No I brought your things, and I have paperwork to fill out at the school. So Sara can. So Sara can be your legal guardian while you live here." He said looking around, I realized he was waiting to be invited in. "Dad come in, I'll show you my room." I said hoping I knew where it actually was.

I realized my new room was actually right next to Brenna's. All of April's things were in storage, so my bed and desk and clothes were put exactly where I wanted them. The movers my dad hired put everything together, as they were bringing my TV and computer in my dad pulled aside and said. "Greer sweaty I wish you would come with me, but I understand that you love her. I'm just going to miss you, here so you don't have to rely on the Carver's for everything." He said as he handed me a new credit card. "It has a five thousand dollar a month limit. I am giving Sara money for you staying here, and I will be paying your car insurance. But if your grades slip I will freeze the card, got it? It's basically your allowance. I am also keeping the country club membership for you. I love you kiddo." He said, and I'm shocked. "Thanks daddy, I'll miss you too. I promise I will call every week." I say smiling.

When everything was done Brenna and I went to school. As we were in my car holding hands, I noticed she locked nerves. "Babe you okay?" I asked "Yeah just a lot has happen since you left and I don't want anything to come between us." She said I lean over and kiss her and tell her I love her. We get out of the car and I notice people are staring.

I grab Brenna's hand and she squeezed my hand. "I love you more than anything." She said as she leans over and kissed me on the lips. "I love you too Bren more than anything." I said as we made our way to our lockers. I looked at my new schedule and realized mine and Brenna's was the same. We made our way to our first class and found sits right next to each other.

As the day went on Bren and I would hold hands and kiss, when lunch finally came. We sat at an empty table and ate our lunch while we talked about everything. Our last class of the day was film club and the adviser Margo was really cool and pretty. Something seemed off with Brenna though she seemed nervous again. So when we were aloud to talk I asked. "Bren what's up with you, I know you love film club." I waited while she thought how to word what she wanted to say. "I" she was interrupted when the bell rung. As everyone left I noticed Margo staring at Brenna, and not like a teacher would but like a lover would.

"Brenna can you wait a minute, I need to speak with you." Margo said with her stupid beautiful smile [I'm not jealous]. "Sure, Greer I'll meet you out there." Brenna said. I walk out the door, but peck around the door and saw Margo tuck a piece of Brenna's hair behind her ear. I was pissed and yes very jealous. How dare she touch my girlfriend, I should probably ask Bren about that.

I texted Bren telling i was in the car. When she got there her cheeks were flushed. I didn't say a word in the car, I just listened to her. When we got home I grabbed my bag and went inside. "Baby are you okay you were really quite in the car?" Brenna asked when we got to my room. "What is going on with you and Margo, I saw her flirting with you after class." I ask I have to know. "Nothing is going on with us anymore, a few weeks ago she and I went on a date. We realized the age difference was a problem. And she wasn't flitting today she was saying how cute we were together you and I. the hair thing was my hands were full and it was getting in my eye. I swear I would never hurt you I love you." Brenna said and I believe.

I kiss her and tell her I love her. Then get up and go start supper, she follows me and asks. "Greer, babe, you trust me don't you? I don't want Margo or Finn or Kieran or Ford. I only want you." She said it with such passion I couldn't not believe her. I kiss her and say "I trust you baby, wait Ford when did that happen?" I ask. "We were playing around and she was curious and kissed me. Then she was like you're a great kisser but not for me. It was hilarious." She laughs as she says the last part.

Four months have gone by and we were graduating. I got my collage acceptance letters and so did Brenna, but I was going to surprise her that we got into the same collage. I was going to tell her tonight, so we could celebrate privately. With everyone being here for graduation we haven't had any time to ourselves. Beth, April, and Dominic were in from Italy. Both my parents were here and they made me stay at our house with them.

"I miss you so much, so I got us a hotel room tonight so we can be alone. I mean it's been over a week since we've been alone. Besides I need to talk to you." I said as I steal a couple kisses before the ceremony. "I miss you too and hotel sounds great. But it has to be after the party with our families." She says as we are told to start lining up.

It was finally over I made my valedictorian speech and we got our diplomas, we were on our way to my parents house since it was bigger we are having the party here. "I'm so proud of both you girls; I'll miss having in the house." Mrs. Carver said as she tries not to cry. "Thank you I am going to miss you too, but I promise I will visit." I said smiling trying not to cry as well. Brenna came over to us and hugged her mom and said "Mom I love you, and I will visit so much it will be like I never left. So please don't cry either of you." She said and we all laughed.

Later as we were eating cake and talking Dr. Carver asked what we were going to do about collage? "So girls what have you decided to do about collage?" he asked and everyone looked at Brenna and me. "Well I wanted to surprise Brenna but I got into the same school she did and I accepted, so we will be going to the same school." I said looking at Bren hoping she was ok with it. "Seriously? That's great I was dreading having to go to different schools." She said as she came over and hugged me.

I was in my bedroom when Brenna came in. "Hey babe what you doing in here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me. "I just came in here to think. Hey baby are sure you don't mind going to the same school with me? I don't want to cramp you collage experience, you know hocking up with new people." I say playing the last part as a joke even though I am scared of that. "Greer I could never want anyone as much as I want you. I love you and even if we went to different schools I would spend the whole time thinking of you." She says looking in the eyes, and I know she's being sincere. I kissed her and told her how much I love her.

As the party ends and everyone was leaving Brenna and I snuck out and left. We got to the hotel checked in and went to our room. We dropped our bags by the bed and looked at each other, and had the same thought to take a shower. We took a shower together, and fell into bed together cuddled and talked all night. The next morning we woke up ate breakfast, and then spent the day in bed making love. "I wish everyday could be like this, I can't wait for Italy it will be our first vacation together." Brenna said as we check out and head home. "I love and this will be the first of many vacations together, I plan on spending a very long time together." I tell her as pull in the drive way.

It's the day we leave for Italy, Mrs. Carver drove us and said goodbye I cried as she left. "Why are you crying baby were only going to be gone for two months?" Bren asked as she holds me. "I am going to miss your mom she is like a second mom to me, and now she's all alone. Who's going to keep her company when we go to school?" I asked "She has Uncle George. And we both know they are more than friends." She says and I have to agree with her. We board the plan and after takeoff Brenna fell asleep. I can never understand how she can sleep anywhere. I fall asleep about three hours into the flight. "Wake up Greer were about land." I hear Bren say as she shakes me awake. "Okay baby I'm up, how long have you been up." I ask as I stretch my sore muscles. "About an hour but I didn't want to wake you up you look so peaceful." She says as she smiles at me.

We have been in Italy for a month when a crazy thought popped in my head. I blame April for bringing it up, last week she ask if Brenna and I would get married one day. I just laughed it off at the time but the more I thought about it, I couldn't get out my head. I know its crazy we just got off high school, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So today I am going to talk to Mrs. Carver on Skype. Here goes nothing I smile as she answers. "Hey, Greer how are and Bren doing? I spoke to April and she said you were having fun." She asked so sweetly I almost chicken out, afraid she would hate me. "We're fine, and having fun. I was hoping we could talk about something serious?" I ask smiling nervously. "Of course what is it?" she asked so I have to suck it up. " I love Brenna and I know we are very young but I want to marry her, her and I would like you permission to ask her to marry me. I am not saying we get married soon, you know maybe a year or two long engagement. Please don't hate me for asking." I say wincing waiting to hear her yell at me. "I think you're both to young for marriage, but if you both want to get engaged that's fine. Though I would prefer you wait until you're out of school to get married." She says gently. I tell her goodbye and hang up I have a ring to buy.

Its been two weeks and I everything planed out. We are having a nice dinner by the water and the ting fills like it's burning a hole in my pocket. I grab Brenna's hand and look her in the eyes and say "Bren baby I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are but you are the love of my life." I pull out the ring box and open it Brenna gasps, with tears in her eyes I'm not sure if their happy tears or not. "I don't mean right away, maybe a year or two, but will you marry me?" I wait anxiously for what fill like forever if it is only a few seconds. "Yes I will marry you but I want a long engagement as well. I love you." She said yes I cannot believe it, I am so happy. We told my parents and they were not surprised at all. Everyone was happy for us; we decided to get married the summer between sophomore and junior year of college.

It is the day of mine and Brenna's wedding; we finished our sophomore year a few weeks ago. It has been great and we even had roommates that would switch rooms, so we could share a room. I am so nervous that I can barely stand still. "How's Bren is she okay, she isn't having second thought is she? " I ask hoping the answer is no. "She is ready to be wife, she just wanted to make sure you were good." April asked waiting on an answer for her sister. "I am fine a little nervous, but now that I know she isn't having second thoughts I'm fine." I say smiling because I really did fill better.

I don't remember what the priest said but I do remember Brenna say I do. We are having our first dance as a married couple, I hold her to me and tell about the honeymoon I planned.

Two years later we just finished collage and have started our dream jobs. We are sitting in the park with April and Dominic and their son Leo, Sara and George. Brenna and I are going to get the cooler when Bren turns and looks at me. "I want to have a baby. Do you think you might want one to." She asks me and I know the answer already. I kiss her and tell her "I want see her smile and kiss me. "we should go home and start working on a baby now." I laugh because my wife will never change.

Four years later

Brenna and I have been married for six years and they have been great. It hopefully will never change, as I start cooking supper I fill something hit my legs I look down and see our daughter. I look up and see my wife carrying our son in her arms. I smile and pick up the little girl at my feet. I walk over a kiss Brenna telling her hello, our three year old daughter looks just like Brenna with an attitude to match. But our little boy is two and looks like me and is so calm the exact opposite of his sister.

My life has been great and I still fill like a high schooler when I get that smile from Brenna Carver-Danville.

 _ **AN: This is my first shot at fan fiction so please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **AN:I own nothing**_


End file.
